Ce soir je dors chez toi
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: OS "C'était devenue une habitude un peu étrange, un truc bizarre et inexplicable entre eux, juste ce lit assez grand et des nuits passées, juste un besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'autre." Lestrade/Sherlock amitié, pas de slash.


_CE SOIR JE DORS CHEZ TOI  
_

Rating : K+ ou T, rien de bien méchant.

OS plutôt long sans scénario qui ne tient qu'aux sentiments des personnages, sorte d'exercice de style écrit entre deux chapitres de Junkie. Basé sur deux faits : Sherlock et Lestrade se connaissent depuis cinq ans et Lestrade fait parti des « menacés » par Moriarty dans cet épisode qui nous fait tous pleurer. C'est un peu maigre, mais l'idée était là et je l'ai concrétisé grâce aux vacances.

Sinon, c'est un cadeau à tous mes Lecteurs de _Junkie_ qui auraient aimé voir Lestrade plus longtemps, et surtout à Ruize qui m'a fourni la musique nécessaire, à savoir The XX qui m'ont bien inspiré, et aussi parce que, franchement, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Ne tient pas compte de la saison 2, à part le prénom de Lestrade – Greg, donc, presque toujours utilisé dans cette fic.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

Parfois, la porte de l'appartement était entrouverte. Ce n'était pas que Sherlock était peu soigneux, au contraire – soit il lui piquait les clefs soit il forçait la serrure, mais dans les deux cas il ne laissait pas de traces – mais c'était devenu une sorte de signe, d'avertissement. _Ce soir, je dors chez toi_.

Greg sourit à cette idée. Sherlock avait rapidement pris l'habitude de venir, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait aussi. De toute façon, il ne trouvait jamais le courage de le foutre dehors. Il n'en avait même pas envie.

* * *

La première fois, ils se connaissaient depuis deux mois et Greg ne savait rien de Sherlock sinon son nom et son intelligence dévastatrice. Le jeune homme avait débarqué sur une scène de crime, cheveux bouclés en vrac, trench trop grand et lèvres boudeuses, ses yeux gris aux reflets bleus examinant chaque détail. Il avait balancé ses déductions à une vitesse surhumaine puis avait dardé sur l'inspecteur Lestrade un regard froid.

-Prévenez-moi si vous avez une affaire suffisamment intéressante pour que je ne perde pas mon temps, avait-il lâché de sa voix rauque.

Sherlock avait disparu dans la seconde. Plus tard, Greg avait bouclé l'affaire et trouver le numéro de ce type était devenu une priorité.

Oh, il avait été prudent au départ. Question d'éthique, de professionnalisme, de paperasse. Sauf que Sherlock avait toujours raison et que grâce à lui, Greg put sauver une dizaine de victimes potentielles en peu de temps et quelques embrouilles avec ses subordonnés. Le manque profond d'empathie du _détective consultant_, comme il disait, était évidemment un problème, alors quand ses hommes avaient commencé à le surnommer _freak_, Greg avait laissé faire, résigné. Sherlock était un génie, il acceptait de les aider, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il était rentré tard, ce soir-là. Sa femme était en week-end à Leicester chez sa mère, et il avait prévu un plateau télé et un bon bouquin, sûrement pas de trouver la porte de son appartement entrouverte.

Greg avait esquissé un geste vers son arme de service à sa ceinture, soupiré vaguement puis poussé du bout des doigts le battant de la porte. Tout était silencieux, calme – trop calme, dirait-on. Avançant prudemment, il traversa le salon et reconnut le trench de Sherlock jeté sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il trouva le jeune homme dans son lit, couché sur le flanc, les yeux clos et la respiration régulière.

-Sherlock ?

-Je dors.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel. Il alluma la lumière, arrachant un grognement au détective.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et comment es-tu entré ?

L'inspecteur le tutoyait depuis longtemps, et le fait que ce n'était pas réciproque le faisait sourire.

-Comme il me semblait l'avoir indiqué plus tôt, je dors. Et il faudra que vous vérifiiez le contenu de vos poches, Lestrade. Vous êtes décidément trop lent.

Sherlock ne bougeait pas, remuant à peine les lèvres. Allongé dans les draps blancs, semblant presque vulnérable, il faisait plus jeune que ses trente ans.

-Tu m'as fait les poches ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-Vous étiez contrariant, justifia-t-il platement.

-Ça ne me dit ce que tu fous ici, bon sang.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonne remarque. Vous comptez vous coucher ou rester là bêtement à attendre je ne sais quoi ?

-C'est mon lit, Sherlock.

-Vous êtes en pleine forme, inspecteur. Et il est double, c'est-à-dire qu'il est destiné à deux personnes. Oh, miracle, avec moi et vous, ça fait deux, non ?

Greg se contenta de cligner des yeux.

-Pardon, un et demi. Tant mieux, ça nous laissera plus de place.

-...

-Oh bon sang, je suis à court de sarcasmes, là.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, sérieusement ?

Sherlock sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

-Mon appart n'est pas très sûr, en ce moment. Je serais parti demain à la première heure, ajouta-t-il.

Greg hocha vaguement la tête. Il y avait un soupçon de gravité dans la voix du jeune homme, puis il était trop fatigué pour insister et sentait que Sherlock perdait patience – lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Rassure-moi, tu es habillé au moins ?

Sherlock eut un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux, repoussant la couette pour laisser entrevoir le blanc froissé de sa chemise.

-Génial. Je vais passer la nuit avec un gamin pendant que ma femme est en week-end, nota-t-il en enfilant un bas de survêtement et un vieux t-shirt.

Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus, fixant le plafond. Greg ne se gêna pas pour le bousculer un peu en s'installant, se couchant sur le dos en prenant soin de s'éloigner le plus possible du détective. Il s'endormit rapidement, moins dérangé qu'il ne l'aurait cru par sa présence.

Le lendemain, Sherlock était parti et le drap de son côté encore tiède. Les clefs qu'il lui avait volées étaient posées sur la table de la cuisine, sans un mot, rien, juste l'odeur épicée du jeune homme qui flottait encore dans l'air. Il alluma une cigarette et prit son petit-déjeuner seul.

* * *

La deuxième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis huit mois, Sherlock s'était battu avec un suspect et Greg avait dû appeler une ambulance. Le détective avait une large plaie sur le bras et la manche déchirée de sa chemise était imbibée de sang. L'infirmier qui l'avait recousu avait supporté sa mauvaise humeur et son cynisme cinglant sans broncher, sous le regard inquiet de l'inspecteur. Sherlock lui semblait instable, ces derniers temps.

C'était la même intelligence, la même énergie, mais quelque chose clochait, il le voyait bien. Il ne vit les marques sur son avant-bras qu'en sortant de l'hôpital, et il comprit en déposant le jeune homme devant son immeuble. Greg attrapa son poignet sans réfléchir.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux.

-Pas tes affaires, fous-moi la paix.

Sherlock le tutoyait uniquement dans ces moments-là, quand il était en colère ou trop épuisé pour songer à cette distance qu'il prenait soin d'instaurer entre eux.

-Si, ce sont mes affaires. Je bosse avec toi, je te rappelle.

-La drogue n'altère pas mes capacités intellectuelles.

Greg hésita un instant. Ses doigts sur le poignet du jeune homme se crispèrent et sa voix lui semblait étrangère quand il ajouta :

-Je m'inquiète pour _toi_ aussi, pas seulement pour ton cerveau.

Sherlock parut surpris par l'idée et l'autre se demanda s'il avait eu un jour quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler d'une copine ou d'un copain, mais de toute façon le détective ne laissait jamais rien filtrer de sa vie privée.

-Intéressant, dit-il avec un mélange de sarcasme et de sincérité. Mais futile. Je vais très bien, je n'ai besoin de personne. Vous pouvez me lâcher, maintenant ?

Greg s'exécuta à contrecœur. Il observa le visage impassible du jeune homme, ses yeux froids, puis ferma la portière et soupira en redémarrant. Il avait encore quelques détails à régler à Scotland Yard – sa femme était de nouveau de sortie, avec une amie cette fois.

Quand Greg rentra chez lui, il trouva la porte entrouverte. Sur le moment, il rit – il sentait déjà l'odeur devenue familière de Sherlock et se demandait si ses paroles l'avaient finalement atteints. Le jeune homme était encore couché dans son lit, vêtu d'un t-shirt gris très loin de ses costumes habituels, son bras bandé replié sous sa tête.

-Il faut que je vérifie mes poches ? s'enquit Lestrade.

Sherlock sourit dans la pénombre, un sourire un peu maladroit qui disait _excuse-moi_. Greg se changea et se coucha à ses côtés, et ne protesta pas quand le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui, ses jambes touchant presque les siennes et son souffle tiède effleurant son épaule. Il s'endormit très vite, sans doute affaibli par sa blessure, et Greg contempla un moment le plafond avant de sombrer à son tour.

Le lendemain, le drap était déjà froid à son réveil et Sherlock évita son regard pendant plusieurs semaines. Il ne vit plus les marques de piqûres, ses bras toujours dissimulés sous le tissu de ses vêtements, mais il sentait qu'elles étaient là, bien réelles.

* * *

La troisième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis un an. Greg avait songé à fêter ça, dans un moment où il passait la soirée au pub avec un verre de whisky et l'impression naissante que sa femme le trompait. Il but à sa santé, à celle du détective, dragua la serveuse sans grande conviction et finit par décider de rentrer. Il trébucha dans les escaliers et soupira en se retenant au mur. Il approchait dangereusement les quarante-cinq ans, même s'il avait tendance à l'oublier.

La porte était entrouverte – rien d'étonnant, après tout, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas hébergé un génie sous héroïne. Greg retira son manteau et le laissa dans le salon, juste à côté du trench de Sherlock. Il fit un tour à la salle de bains pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide et, en levant les yeux vers le miroir, sourit au reflet du détective. Il portait un pull noir, comme si pour une fois il était sensible au froid.

-Tu as bu.

Il commençait à le tutoyer plus fréquemment, maintenant, mais Greg ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

-Bonne déduction. Tu comptes me dire un jour pourquoi tu squattes chez moi de temps à autres ?

-Mon frère veut m'envoyer en désintox.

Greg fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le détective, s'appuyant contre le lavabo pour garder un minimum d'équilibre.

-Ton _quoi_ ?

Sherlock esquissa un sourire.

-Tu as vraiment bu, dis-moi.

-Tu as un frère ? Sérieusement ? Il y a plusieurs Holmes ?

-Malheureusement, oui.

-Comment est-il ? demanda-t-il en n'étant pas très sûr de vouloir une réponse.

Greg tenta d'imaginer Sherlock en plus vieux, ou en plus roux, en vain.

-Il travailla au gouvernement, indiqua-t-il. En fait, il _est_ le gouvernement. Il se promène en permanence avec un parapluie, mange trop et adore donner des ordres.

Il se pencha un peu en avant en grimaçant pour ajouter, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux gris.

-Je le _hais_.

Greg sourit.

-Et il veut t'envoyer en cure ?

-Apparemment. J'ai repéré deux hommes devant mon immeuble, et une Berline garée en bas de la rue.

-Tu ne pourras pas squatter ici éternellement.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté et Greg en eut presque le tournis.

-Intéressant, remarqua-t-il. Tu ne dis pas que je te dérange, ou que tu ne veux pas de moi ici.

Il haussa prudemment les épaules.

-De toute façon, ma femme est encore sortie.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Greg reconnut immédiatement ce regard _je vais vous en mettre plein la vue et vous n'allez rien comprendre_.

-Dis-moi.

-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, tu cuveras demain.

-Dis-moi, Sherlock. S'il te plait.

Le détective eut un soupir contrit.

-Elle te trompe avec un banquier de la City.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je… Plusieurs mois, peut-être un an, je ne dispose pas d'assez de données pour le déterminer.

Greg se passa une main sur le visage.

-Désolé, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Je commençais à m'en douter, en fait. Reste autant que tu veux, Sherlock, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Le jeune homme eut un hochement de tête que Greg traduisit comme un _merci_ et disparut dans le couloir. Le lit était froid et Greg fut ravi quand Sherlock se colla à lui. Il ne l'enlaça pas, ne le serra pas dans ses bras, mais son corps tiède et anguleux contre le sien était agréable, presque rassurant. Greg s'endormit en respirant son odeur épicée, ses cheveux bruns chatouillant son front et son nez.

Le lendemain le jeune homme était encore là. Greg en aurait été satisfait s'il n'avait pas dû se lever en vitesse pour aller vomir. Quand il reprit un peu contenance et rejoignit la cuisine en chancelant, Sherlock y était, assis sur le bord de la table.

-Tu étais obligé de m'écraser de tout ton poids en te levant ? siffla-t-il avec ce haussement de sourcil dédaigneux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Greg se servit un verre d'eau et le but à petites gorgées, gardant une main sur la table pour conserver son équilibre.

-La prochaine fois, je te vomirais dessus.

-Oh, j'adorerais.

Le sourire de Sherlock était éblouissant de cynisme et Greg se retint de lui filer un coup de pied – il avait passé l'âge, même s'il se sentait plus jeune avec le détective, plus vivant.

-Tu ne pars pas, cette fois ? demanda-t-il en prenant son paquet de cigarettes.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand ta femme rentrera ?

-J'en sais rien. Demander le divorce, sans doute. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule, répondit-il platement en allumant une clope.

-…Tu remontes dans mon estime.

-Génial. Il va neiger, demain.

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Ah bon ?

-Laisse tomber. On retourne se coucher ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Greg le suivit dans le couloir, détaillant du regard sa silhouette élancée en tirant sur sa cigarette. La situation aurait pu – _aurait dû_ – être bizarre, mais pourtant elle ne l'était pas, comme si dormir avec Sherlock était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Greg se demanda si c'était lui qui avait un problème ou s'il se sentait naître des instincts paternels. C'était sans doute ça, en fait. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel, entre eux.

Le deuxième réveil fut moins brutal. Greg prit une douche, puis ils mangèrent un reste de poulet tandoori qui traînait dans le frigo, avachis sur le canapé du salon. Sherlock lui demanda des donnés sur les affaires en cours, proposant des pistes et énumérant ses déductions avec orgueil tandis que Greg écoutait, prenant parfois des notes.

L'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent sur une scène de crime, et le soir le détective lui envoya un texto où il lui annonça qu'il retournait vivre chez lui, qu'il avait parlé avec son frère et que les choses étaient arrangées.

* * *

La quatrième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis un an et sept mois et Greg s'en souvint toute sa vie. Il rentrait de Scotland Yard après une journée particulièrement chiante et la perspective d'un divorce long et houleux. Les disputes avec sa femme au sujet des meubles lui mettaient les nerfs à vif et, il y repensa plus tard, il se souciait peu de Sherlock à ce moment-là – ce qu'il regretta amèrement par la suite.

En fait, Greg ne remarqua même pas que la porte était entrouverte. Il traversa le salon sans retirer son manteau, alla directement à la cuisine et se servit un verre de bourbon. Il le but rapidement, s'en servit un deuxième, puis un troisième, s'arrêtant quand sa vision devint floue et que les problèmes qu'il avait en tête s'atténuèrent. Il atteignit sa chambre en longeant les murs et s'apprêta à se déshabiller quand il le vit.

Sherlock était couché sur le lit, un bras tendu vers la table de chevet. Les pans de son trench s'étalaient sur les draps et son costume noir était froissé. Ses boucles brunes retombaient sur son front, ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres sèches, et le bruit de sa respiration sifflante dans le silence de la chambre avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Greg crut pourtant qu'il était mort. Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint. _Il était mort, c'était fini_.

Un siècle passa, puis Greg eut le réflexe de sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau, le fit tomber, marmonna un _putain de merde_ et le ramassa. Ses doigts tremblaient quand il composa le numéro d'urgence et il dut s'y reprendre deux fois. La lueur de l'écran était glacée sur son visage, seule lumière dans la pénombre. Il parvint à atteindre le lit sans trébucher et se pencha au-dessus de Sherlock, murmurant son prénom d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Il posa sa main libre dans son cou et trouva un pouls, léger et lointain mais bien réel. Se laissant tomber contre le lit, il colla le téléphone à son oreille et indiqua l'adresse, répondit aux quelques questions de l'opératrice en passant ses doigts tremblants dans les boucles brunes du jeune homme. Greg raccrocha et la lueur de l'écran s'éteignit. Il ne cessa d'appeler Sherlock, sans la moindre réponse en retour, et quand l'ambulance arriva il fut incapable de dire autre chose.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital empestaient le désinfectant industriel. Greg se retrouva assis sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable, condamné à attendre. Il ignora le panneau _interdiction de fumer_ et alluma une clope, tirant quelques bouffées de tabac pour passer le temps. Un homme arriva à un moment, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un médecin. En costume sombre et manteau long, il avait plutôt l'allure d'un bureaucrate.

Il tenait un parapluie et semblait s'en servir comme d'une canne – là, Greg leva les yeux et tendit une main vers lui.

-C'est vous, le gouvernement britannique ?

Mycroft eut un sourire affable et serra sa main.

-Bonsoir, inspecteur. Mycroft Holmes, ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, même si j'aurais préféré un contexte… plus agréable.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très inquiet pour votre frère, remarqua-t-il.

L'homme haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Sherlock est ingérable. Avez-vous vu le médecin ?

-Pas encore.

Mycroft s'assit à ses côtés, croisant les jambes et lissant les plis de son costume.

-Overdose de cocaïne – il semblerait qu'il ait changé de drogue. Il s'en sortira, ne vous en faites pas trop à son sujet.

Greg se retint de lui coller son poing dans la gueule. Il comprenait Sherlock, maintenant – ce type nonchalant et indifférent était vraiment _haïssable_.

-Je vais devoir l'envoyer en cure de désintoxication, néanmoins. Le temps des négociations est terminé.

L'inspecteur hocha vaguement la tête.

-Enfin, c'était prévisible, reprit Mycroft. Mais il a un détail que je ne comprends pas, inspecteur. Pourquoi mon frère était-il chez vous ?

Greg le considéra froidement.

-On ne couche pas ensemble, si c'est ce que vous pensez, dit-il en se demandant si c'était vraiment la vérité.

Mycroft n'ajouta rien et Greg se mura dans un silence agacé. Le frère de Sherlock finit par partir, et Greg dut attendre un moment avant de voir le jeune homme et parler au médecin. Il lui répéta la même chose – _overdose de cocaïne_ – et qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici quelques jours. La chambre où on l'avait installé était d'un blanc criard qui lui fit presque mal aux yeux. Il jeta son mégot de cigarette dans une poubelle en plastique en entrant.

-Tu aurais pu y passer.

Sherlock était couché sur le dos, affaibli mais bien réveillé.

-Hm. Tu as rencontré mon frère, non ?

-Ouais. Un type charmant, ironisa-t-il.

La remarque parvint à arracher un sourire au jeune homme et Greg s'en félicita.

-Pourquoi étais-tu chez moi, Sherlock ?

-J'espérai que tu y étais aussi.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait un truc comme ça. Jusque là, Greg n'avait pas réussi à déterminer avec précision les raisons de ses visites chez lui. Il esquissa un sourire navré et se retint de prendre sa main.

-Désolé.

-Mon frère a dû te le dire, c'était prévisible que je finisse par faire une overdose.

-Et tu t'es drogué chez moi.

Le détective eut un haussement d'épaules.

-Je m'ennuyais. Et arrête de culpabiliser.

Greg finit par prendre sa main et l'autre ne protesta pas.

-Mycroft va encore insister pour m'envoyer en cure, remarqua-t-il platement.

-Il a raison.

Sherlock le dévisagea, ses yeux gris écarquillés.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Sherlock. Tu aurais pu y passer, bon sang.

Greg vit sa colère croître à chacun de ses mots et quand il se tut, sa main fut sèchement repoussée.

-Sors d'ici, siffla-t-il.

-Sherlock-

-Sors d'ici, _tout de suite_.

Greg s'exécuta en soupirant. Son appartement lui sembla vide quand il rentra, et cette nuit-là il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Cette quatrième fois, il aurait préféré l'éviter.

* * *

La cinquième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans et Sherlock venait de passer six mois en cure et onze à éviter son regard. Greg avait fini par se résigner à dormir seul. Il avait eu des petites amies, au début, mais rien de très sérieux et il retourna au célibat sans le moindre regret. Son boulot l'occupait la plupart du temps, et le fait que Sherlock le traite comme un inconnu, un simple flic à qui donner des ordres le blessait immanquablement, mais il n'était jamais parvenu à engager une conversation privée avec lui.

C'était franchement usant.

La colère du détective était légitime, et Greg se disait qu'il devait se sentir trahi, mais ces onze mois de vide furent intenables. Alors quand il rentra chez lui un soir et trouva la porte de son appartement entrouverte, il crut qu'il avait été cambriolé. Il ne vérifia même pas le contenu de ses poches, entra avec son flingue à la main et cligna des yeux en reconnaissant le trench jeté sur le canapé.

-Sherlock ? appela-t-il en allant vers la chambre.

Le détective y était, assis en tailleur sur le lit, en costume noir et chemise blanche. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé depuis la fin de la cure et ça lui allait bien.

-Désolé, dit-il simplement en se levant.

Ses yeux gris étaient sincères. Greg soupira et le serra dans ses bras quand il vint vers lui avec cet air d'enfant perdu qui le rajeunissait. Son corps était tiède et anguleux contre le sien, et putain ça lui avait manqué. Il respira longuement son odeur épicée avant de le lâcher, et ils se couchèrent sans un mot de plus, ni vraiment proches ni vraiment éloignés. Sherlock dormait encore quand Greg se réveilla. Il l'observa pendant un moment avant de se lever, restant juste là à le regarder sans penser à rien.

Le petit-déjeuner se fit devant le poste de télévision, écourté par un triple meurtre en huit clos qui ravit le détective. Greg et lui partagèrent une cigarette jusqu'à Scotland Yard.

* * *

La sixième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans et deux mois et Greg essuyait la vaisselle dans la cuisine, clope aux lèvres. Il n'y eut pas de porte entrouverte puisqu'il était déjà à l'intérieur, juste le bruit d'une clef qu'on tourne dans une serrure et un léger grincement. Greg sourit et avança dans l'entrée. Sherlock sursauta en le voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'habite ici, Sherlock. Ne fais pas cette tête, ok ? J'ai pris mon après-midi.

-Ah. C'est rare, nota-t-il en retirant son trench pour le jeter sur le canapé.

Greg haussa les épaules, remarquant avec un sourire en coin que Sherlock avait ses habitudes ici. Le détective lui prit sa clope et en tira une bouffée.

-Une raison particulière ?

-Non. Les clefs, s'il te plait.

Le détective lui tendit et Greg les laissa dans le vide-poches de l'entrée.

-Tu as été pickpocket dans une autre vie ?

Sherlock eut un sourire cynique avant de lui rendre la cigarette.

-C'est toi qui est trop facile à berner.

-Je pourrais te faire un double, ce serait plus simple, remarqua-t-il en passant dans la cuisine.

-Ce serait surtout moins marrant.

Greg se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il était sérieux. Une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit, et il la chassa rapidement en espérant que Sherlock ne pourrait pas le déduire à l'expression de son visage. _Raté_, songea-t-il en le voyant se crisper et amorcer un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux, comme un rempart pour se protéger de l'affection de Greg.

-Je refuse.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tenta-t-il en tirant sur sa clope.

-Oh, je t'en prie, tu sais que je sais. Je m'installerais pas chez toi, c'est _non_.

Greg sentit venir la discussion houleuse et difficile qui allait suivre. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Bon sang, Sherlock, est-ce que tu vas un jour me dire à quoi tu joues ? Tu voles mes clefs, tu viens ici une fois tous les trente-six du mois, tu repars presque aussitôt et ensuite on dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé. La déco te plait tant que ça ?

Le détective grimaça.

-Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec ton mobilier.

-J'aimerais bien de l'entendre dire, histoire d'en être sûr, exigea-t-il calmement.

Sherlock hésitait, maintenant. Greg pouvait voir les diverses possibilités de réponse se heurter et se contrer dans sa tête, cherchant la plus appropriée, la plus adéquate, la plus satisfaisante pour eux deux.

-Essaie d'être franc, ça changera.

-…J'aime bien venir ici. C'est tout.

-Non, tu réponds encore à côté.

-Je sais.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui et Greg s'efforça de rester impassible face à ce regard désemparé.

-Sociopathe, souviens-toi, dit-il dans un murmure en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord. Un double des clefs devrait suffire.

Sherlock lui sourit.

-Je suis crevé, pas toi ? ajouta Greg.

L'autre acquiesça et ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de l'inspecteur qui les réveilla et la perspective d'une nouvelle affaire tordue qui tira Sherlock du lit. Greg suivit en pestant entre ses dents – quatre heures du matin n'était pas une heure décente – et espéra que personne ne ferait attention au fait que le détective portait le même costume que la veille.

Après une scène de crime plutôt sanglante et un passage à Scotland Yard, il déposa ses clefs chez le serrurier et donna discrètement le double à Sherlock le lendemain. Le détective leva les yeux au ciel, le remercia brièvement et revint à ses déductions.

* * *

La septième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans et six mois et Greg se demanda pourquoi Sherlock ne s'était pas servi de son double de clefs plus tôt. L'hiver était de retour et il trouvait son lit foutrement froid, ces derniers temps. La porte était entrouverte et Greg entra, ravi de retrouver la chaleur du chauffage. Il le laissait tourner dans la journée, sachant que son salaire de flic lui suffisait largement maintenant qu'il vivait seul – _enfin, ça dépend_, rectifia-t-il en voyant le trench sur le canapé.

Greg dormit avec Sherlock à demi couché sur lui, ses cheveux bruns dans son cou et ses mains osseuses agrippées à son t-shirt. Le lendemain, il eut du mal à se lever sans le réveiller et ne sut jamais combien de temps le détective était resté chez lui ce jour-là.

* * *

La huitième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans et neuf mois et Sherlock était à nouveau blessé. Un meurtrier l'avait agressé au milieu du commissariat, apparemment une ancienne _victime_ du détective. Ses deux côtes fêlées lui donnèrent droit à des anti-inflammatoires et la fracture de son poignet à un plâtre. Greg l'amena à l'hôpital et fit comme si Sherlock ne serrait pas sa main en entrant dans les couloirs blancs et nus.

Le souvenir de son overdose était encore présent. Greg lui-même s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, et il prit conscience que Sherlock était resté clean depuis sa cure. Il nota de l'en féliciter plus tard, et de fouiller dans le dossier du meurtrier pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas aggraver sa condamnation. Il se sentait protecteur envers le jeune homme et l'idée que ça l'énerve le faisait sourire.

La porte de son appartement était entrouverte quand il rentra dans la soirée. Sherlock fut insupportable, handicapé par son plâtre. Il voulut que Greg l'aide à se déshabiller avant d'aller se coucher, à beurrer ses toasts au petit-déjeuner, exigea qu'il envoie un million de textos pour lui et lui laissa à peine le temps de respirer. Greg fut plutôt soulagé quand il partit en début de matinée, et espéra presque qu'aucune affaire ne serait suffisamment intéressante pour lui.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, et il le retrouva dans une banque récemment braquée quelques heures plus tard. Sherlock semblait fidèle à lui-même, râlant contre son poignet fracturé, l'incompétence de Donovan et les victimes des braqueurs trop choquées pour témoigner. Greg remarqua néanmoins le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa, et répondit pas un sourire. Il aimait quand Sherlock le considérait comme un _presque ami_ hors de son appartement.

* * *

La neuvième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans. Greg n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sherlock depuis plusieurs jours et hésitait à lancer un avis de recherche. Il ne fut jamais aussi soulagé de trouver la porte de son appartement entrouverte en rentrant chez lui. Le jeune homme était couché sur le canapé, portant encore son trench, les yeux clos et le murmure paisible de sa respiration emplissait le silence.

Greg alluma une cigarette et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, attendant qu'il se réveille pour l'engueuler. Il finit par prendre un bouquin, en lit distraitement quelques pages en fumant et tenta vainement de lutter contre le sommeil. Il fut réveillé par quelque chose de lourd et chaud, comme un poids sur son corps, et prit conscience que les boucles brunes de Sherlock chatouillaient sa joue quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune homme s'accrochait fermement à lui, ses bras passés autour de sa taille et sa tête dans son cou. Le fauteuil était trop petit pour eux deux et Greg devina qu'il allait avoir des courbatures.

-Sherlock ? marmonna-t-il en essayant d'attraper son portable dans sa poche pour savoir l'heure.

-Tu as encore une bonne demi-heure avant d'aller bosser, indiqua-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Greg sentait son souffle tiède dans son cou, son odeur épicée si caractéristique.

-Où est-ce que t'étais passé, bon sang ?

-J'ai été pris par une affaire.

-Tu ne répondais pas aux textos.

Sherlock remua un peu contre lui et Greg passa un bras dans son dos.

-Je n'ai pas de forfait international. Il faudra que je règle ça, d'ailleurs.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un soupir agacé.

-Arrête de réfléchir, tu deviens bruyant, siffla-t-il. Mon frère m'a envoyé en Suisse pour une affaire de vols de bijoux particulièrement intéressante, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

-Depuis quand tu obéis à ton frère ?

Greg se souvenait nettement de sa rencontre avec Mycroft, et surtout de la haine que le détective lui portait.

-Je viens de te dire que l'affaire était intéressante – tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Mycroft a financé le transport et l'hôtel, c'est tout. Maintenant tais-toi et bouge, j'ai ton genou dans les côtes.

* * *

La dixième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans et deux mois et c'était au tour de Greg d'être blessé. Il se prit une balle perdue dans la cuisse en pleine négociation avec un cartel de la drogue et passa plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, dans un lit froid et inconfortable avec un poste de télévision pour seule compagnie. Ses collègues vinrent lui rendre visite, parfois, mais Sherlock ne daigna pas se déplacer.

Greg refusa la proposition de Donovan de venir le chercher à sa sortie et rentra à pied, fumant la dernière clope de son paquet. La porte de son appartement était entrouverte et, en entrant à l'intérieur, il alla directement se coucher. Sherlock ne s'excusa pas et se colla contre lui, marmonnant qu'il avait failli avoir une amende parce qu'il avait fumé dans un pub où il surveillait un suspect. Greg se retint de lui dire quel monstre d'égoïsme il était.

-C'est interdit depuis des années, Sherlock.

-J'ai sans doute supprimé l'information – _ennuyeux_. Je crois que je vais arrêter, ce sera plus pratique.

Greg bâilla, bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable et soupira quand le détective s'accrocha à nouveau à lui.

-T'es drôlement tactile pour un sociopathe. Tu penses que tu vas y arriver ?

-Pas si tu continues à fumer en même temps.

-Je suis incapable d'arrêter, Sherlock.

Le jeune homme sourit contre son torse et releva la manche de sa chemise, montrant les patchs de nicotine sur son avant-bras.

-Les gens ordinaires n'en mettent qu'un.

-Les gens ordinaires sont _ennuyeux_.

-Bon, je vais essayer, céda-t-il avec un soupir.

Greg rêva de cigarettes, cette nuit-là, et à son réveil Sherlock était déjà levé. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, assis devant une tasse de thé fumante et le Times du jour dans les mains.

-C'est toi qui t'occupe de cette affaire de meurtres en série ?

-Non.

-Débrouille-toi pour la récupérer.

Greg lui lança un regard noir et Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, hésitant.

-S'il te plait ?

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules, marmonnant qu'il allait prendre une douche en sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait de son mieux pour avoir cette affaire.

* * *

La onzième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans et six mois et s'étaient un peu perdus de vue. Sherlock avait été très occupé par des affaires complexes grâce à son site web – Greg avait refusé de le lire, arguant que _la science de la déduction_, il en bouffait déjà assez comme ça – et l'inspecteur s'était finalement trouvé une petite amie. Elle était jolie, facile à vivre et parvenait à le faire sortir de temps en temps.

Elle ne savait rien des visites de Sherlock, bien sûr, ni de la porte entrouverte et du double de clefs qu'il avait. Les seules fois où il évoquait le détective, c'était toujours en lien avec le boulot.

La veille, Greg avait dîné chez elle et après l'amour, elle avait proposé l'idée qu'ils emménagent ensemble. Il avait répondu _pourquoi pas_ et promit qu'il y réfléchirait. À Scotland Yard, le lendemain matin, il avait croisé Sherlock et, après une brève conservation au sujet des meilleurs marques de patchs de nicotine, lui avait parlé de sa petite amie et du reste. Il avait vaguement hoché la tête comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance avant de revenir à une enquête en cours.

Greg trouvait sa réaction étrangement trop neutre. Il aurait presque aimé qu'il râle et exige qu'il quitte cette fille ennuyeuse à mourir. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à vivre à nouveau avec quelqu'un, s'il en avait vraiment envie et si les nuits passées avec Sherlock lui manqueraient. En rentrant chez lui, il trouva la porte entrouverte. L'odeur épicée du détective flottait déjà dans l'air et son trench était jeté sur le canapé.

Greg prit conscience que ces nuits-là lui étaient devenues indispensables. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur tiède, de ces non-dits et de cet égoïsme parfois altéré par un geste, une inquiétude quand le jeune homme se blessait ou disparaissait sans prévenir.

-Ne culpabilise pas. Cette fille ne te mérite pas, de toute façon, dit-il quand il entra dans la chambre.

Greg s'assit sur le lit où Sherlock était couché, son portable dans les mains et les yeux rivés sur l'écran lumineux.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Si, ça l'est.

Il soupira.

-Et toi, tu me mérites ?

Sherlock sourit dans la pénombre.

-Bien sûr que non.

Greg dormit mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, couché sur le flanc avec Sherlock dans son dos. Le lendemain, il appela sa petite amie, et deux semaines plus tard elle le quitta en disant qu'elle avait besoin de stabilité. Sherlock rit quand il lui raconta.

* * *

La douzième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans et huit mois. Anderson avait insulté Sherlock et le détective avait répliqué, dévoilant qu'il avait une liaison avec Donovan devant la moitié de Scotland Yard. Greg avait du s'interposer pour les empêcher de se battre et avait été convoqué par son supérieur pour une question de maintien de l'ordre au sein de son équipe – il s'était contenté d'écouter en hochant la tête et en était ressorti furieux.

La porte de son appartement était entrouverte quand il rentra. Il ne monta pas dans la chambre, se servit un verre de whisky et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Sherlock finit par le rejoindre et s'installa dans le fauteuil.

-J'ai été convoqué.

-Je sais.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de whisky.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu sais toujours tout sur tout.

-Tu es en colère, nota-t-il avant de se traiter mentalement d'abruti. Excuse-moi.

-Bonne idée, ça, les excuses.

-Il m'a cherché.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère.

Sherlock fit la moue. Greg termina son verre, le posa sur la table basse et soupira.

-Désolé, mais par moments j'en ai vraiment marre. On va se coucher ?

Le détective acquiesça et se leva. Greg s'endormit très vite, un peu embué par l'alcool, et au réveil il décida de se venger sur Anderson en lui confiant toute la paperasse. Sherlock apprécia, et il eut droit à des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, amenés directement du quartier français par un membre de son réseau de SDF.

* * *

La treizième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans et onze mois et Sherlock commençait à chercher un colocataire. Il venait de déménager et le loyer avait beau être avantageux – grâce à cette Mrs. Hudson dont il lui avait parlé – il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. Greg trouva la porte entrouverte en rentrant chez lui et ne put s'empêcher de revenir à l'idée qu'ils vivent ensemble, ici ou à Baker Street.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois, répondit-il sèchement.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Tu cherches un inconnu alors que tu continues de squatter ici, donc ce n'est pas _moi_ qui te dérange mais l'idée de _vivre_ avec moi.

Sherlock, couché sur le dos, eut un sourire narquois.

-Tu fais des déductions, maintenant ?

-Réponds.

Un silence passa. Greg savait que ce colocataire ne l'empêcherait pas de venir chez lui, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait compris au sujet de Sherlock, c'était qu'il détestait la solitude plus qu'il ne laissait entendre. Alors Greg craignait de redevenir le flic pas trop chiant que le détective tolérait.

-…Je ne veux pas gâcher cette relation, dit-il très vite avant de se tourner sur le côté, dos à l'inspecteur.

Greg soupira.

-Enfin. Tu peux être plus explicite ?

-Tu ne pourras pas me supporter continuellement. Tu vas être trop fatigué pour être patient, mes caprices vont t'user et au final je vais te détruire. C'est non, et inutile d'y revenir.

Greg se tourna vers lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille, se redressant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-D'accord, on fait comme ça.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Bonne chance pour trouver un coloc, par qu'à ce niveau-là, il va falloir un miracle pour trouver un type qui voudra vivre avec toi.

Sherlock gloussa en réponse. Le lendemain, il fut d'humeur joueuse et annonça ses déductions au compte-goutte.

* * *

La quatorzième fois, ils se connaissaient depuis cinq ans et John Watson venait d'apparaître, médecin militaire en apparence banal et _ennuyeux_. Greg fut un peu jaloux d'apprendre que Sherlock avait finalement trouvé un colocataire mais il revit son jugement quand John sauva la vie du détective. Il n'était pas si stupide que ça, il avait compris que l'homme décrit par le détective ne pouvait qu'être lui.

La porte de son appartement était entrouverte et il entra en soupirant. John devait emménager à Baker Street le lendemain. Sherlock était dans le salon, assis dans le canapé et le double de clefs dans la main. Il affichait un air penaud quand Greg se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-Garde-les. Si le docteur te fout dehors, tu pourras toujours venir ici.

Sherlock rangea les clefs dans la poche de son trench.

-Je vais te manquer ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Ouais.

-Pareil.

-J'ai envie d'une clope, pas toi ?

Le détective acquiesça et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une et ils la partagèrent en silence, soufflant des nuages de fumée grisâtre vers le plafond.

-Et John Watson, tu le mérites ?

Sherlock sourit.

-J'en sais rien.

-Il t'a sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, tu as finalement compris ?

-Bien sûr. Puis il est médecin, quand même. Il prendra soin de toi.

-C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

Greg marqua une pause.

-Ce que je vois, c'est que vous vous entendez foutrement bien et qu'il va être temps que je me trouve une copine.

Le détective hocha vaguement la tête et se leva.

-On va se coucher ?

Ils dormirent mal tous les deux cette nuit-là, et le lendemain Sherlock se réveilla avant lui. Il resta un moment à observer Greg, restant juste là à mémoriser les traits simples de son visage, les quelques rides qui creusaient son front et son odeur masculine et un peu poivrée. Il fit du thé pour le petit-déjeuner, ne se plaignit pas des nouvelles ennuyeuses qui défilaient sur le poste de télévision et le serra longuement dans ses bras avant de partir.

* * *

La quinzième fois restait à écrire.

* * *

**Note** :

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux.


End file.
